


Pre-council ride

by hisaribi



Series: ships and characters weeks 2017-2019 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Protective Liam, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Slow Burn, Stiles isn't in a good place for a relationships, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: After the sudden death of alpha Stilinski, just a few days before the alpha council and Stiles was left alone. Luckily, Peter was in debt of Noah, so he would make sure Stiles will make it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here goes another bingo fic, now my card is [like that!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DqApu6xXgAA-MHx.jpg) Even closer to have one more line, and yet.  
> Cutie [Dragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer/pseuds/Dragonslayer) beta-read it! Yeah, there are going to be at least 2 more chapters with sugar daddy/baby and road trip, but I'm not sure I'll manage to do it in time!  
> Also, I'll probably upload one more fic, covering kid, spark, tattoos, and lawyer, though this one will be Russian, so yeah

“Alpha Stilinski died last night,” Cora said, briefly looking at the tablet. “His spark transferred to his son because there were no other packmates.”

Peter hummed a little, not even looking up. He had a workout to do because it’s hard to stay healthy and not irritated when he didn’t move a lot. He has a lot of business to deal with, that required sitting or almost not moving. ‘His wolf’, how newly turned called this werewolf part, didn’t like stillness. Que, workouts first thing in the morning.

“So what?” Peter asked while trying to remember who alpha Stilinski even was. What was his name, Tom? John? Noah? Peter wasn’t sure. “Was this news worth your and mine time?”

He felt Cora’s anger rising. It was her first week working as Peter’s personal assistant. Usually, Derek did that, but he needed a break, and also Cora just graduated college. She was the pack, and she also was about to become a big help to the Neckz ‘N’ Throats.

She wasn’t as salty as Laura when it came to alpha spark, that chose Peter and not Laura. Cora was way too young back then to actually remember a lot. Though she had the temper they needed to deal with.

“His son is just nineteen,” Cora continued, and that made Peter pause.

Nineteen alpha was way too young to be alone. Also, he finally remembered alpha Stilinski, though, not his name and he was supposed to be ashamed of this, because alpha Stilinski really helped him out, when he was lost and scarred. Stilinski himself was from a long line of werefoxes, that came from Eastern Europe, and lately, they didn’t expand the pack, it was literally only Stilinski and his son. Young alpha without a pack at all – that was a recipe for disaster.

Peter knew werefoxes were pack creatures as well, so they had a lot in common, and that’s why mixed packs existed quite a lot. The wounded young alpha without a pack to help him – well, that was a recipe for catastrophe.

Also, Peter didn’t get a chance to repay the debt. This situation needed his attention, though for now, he wasn’t sure how exactly deal with this. There was going to be Alpha Concilium in two weeks, and Stilinski also was supposed to be there, and maybe even introduce his son.

Peter went back to his workout, thinking this situation through. Peter had never met Stilinski’s son, he wasn’t sure if he ever knew a lot about traditions. Though he knew one thing for certain – this kid was going to be eaten there alone.

“Call him, ask if he needs any help, also, when are funerals?” Peter asked Cora, who became more and more anxious. “On the date of funerals, we should go there, so space this day out for all other things. Also, I need to know why and how he died. I’ll go to the office in thirty minutes, so have this whole thing ready.”

“Ok,” Cora said and left the gym. Peter had to pause again. There was this instinct, telling him: there is something wrong with this death, but for now, he couldn’t really piece this out.

He shook his head and went back to the workout. Activity for body first, mindfuck later.

* * *

The funerals were held in two days. Noah – that was alpha Stilinski's name, Peter didn’t really feel bad for not remembering it – chose cremation in his will. As far as Peter knew, there wasn’t much left of the body, so it was for the best. Nobody was really sure how exactly he died, there were rumors about a car crash and also a bomb, but nothing certain. There was an ongoing investigation, so, if rumors were to be believed, today was just show-off funerals, and actual ones would be held when the investigation is over.

There were a lot of people in the room. Mostly, as Peter could tell, residents of Beacon Hills. Deputies, because, apparently, Stilinski was the sheriff. There were also some war veterans, judging by officer uniform.

There were also at least three alphas. Satomi Ito from few towns over. Peter didn’t really know her but was wary anyway, she had a soft spot for young weres who lost their packs, and also some roaming and newly bitten omegas, people loved her. Deucalion Blackwood was a surprise guest, and Peter didn’t like the way he was ogling Stilinski’s son. Scott McCall, who some stupid superstitious people kept calling the True Alpha, was also there, and Peter didn’t know what to think of it.

It looked like some young werewolf was shielding Stilinski’s son from the were-people crowd, there was also a young deputy on his other side, he wasn’t human, but also not a were-person. Weird, Cora said Stilinski was a pack of two, but usually, alphas did all the registration closer to the Council, or at this event. Otherwise, it was a bureaucratic hell, so changes could happen.

Peter yet didn’t have a chance to talk to Stilinski’s son or actually look at him. He saw some photos of a really lively guy, who seemed to be always in motion and happy. The kid that sat there seemed like a ghost. Thin and pale, in the suit that didn’t really sit well on his frame.

Cora had to leave mortuary home because she had to answer all calls that she received and manage Peter’s time, so he was alone there. He caught Deucalion looking at him, and didn’t like it even a bit.

Burial service kept going.

* * *

Even after funerals, neither young werewolf nor deputy left Stilinski’s son side, but also Satomi went closer and talked to him in a hushed voice. It was weird to keep calling him this in the head, but Cora said, that she wasn’t sure what was his name. There was the unreadable name in his birth certificate, and he also never used it on the Internet or elsewhere.

A lot of citizens came closer to Stiles to express their condolences, and Stilinski’s son was just standing there, nodding and saying things like ‘thank you’, also listening, but not really talking. He had a weary smile, watery and red-rimmed eyes with black circles. He also looked way younger than nineteen, more vulnerable. And that was really bad look for the new alpha.

There were a lot of emotions in the air, so Peter wasn’t sure what exactly Stilinski’s son felt. Though, Peter scented Deucalion’s aroma of supremacy, that didn't fit in the funerals. Honestly, he should’ve just tone this down or send the softer twin to deal with it.

“So,” Peter said softly when Deucalion stopped near. “What are you doing there?”

“That was really rude of you, Peter.” Deucalion sighed wounded, but his scent wasn’t like that. “I’m here to pay respect to Noah, he was a great man, and his son has a lot of potentials.”

“Try to recruit a kid right after he lost his alpha and family? Way to go,” Peter huffed. Honestly, he felt irritated by that but didn’t let his scent change. He was raised to be polite, at least when he needed something. Even though Deucalion was the self-centered and self-righteous asshole, he still held a lot of weight in weres community. Peter was the second on that for now.

“Oh, no, I’m not the one that would recruit him,” Deucalion smiled almost softly. “I’m here really only for his father. Werefoxes are strong, but also don’t trust easily in people they don’t know. Have you ever dealt with someone other than Noah?”

“I’ve met some, but they usually hold to themselves,” Peter said. “Maybe that’s why your alpha pack is yet to find werefox to join.”

“That’s not my main goal anyway,” Deucalion smiled. Even though he didn’t bother with the scent, he did hide his heartbeat all the time, but Peter could feel this was a lie anyway. Alphas don’t just come to funerals to pay respect if they didn’t have some kind of a bond or connection. Noah held to himself a lot in relation to pack.

Peter didn’t have the chance to ask something more, because some commotion happened. There were growling and fighting noises. Peter only saw the deputy dragging Stilinski’s son away from already lying McCall, and some guy werecoyote holding the young one. Satomi was hushing the young one, Liam. The true alpha was holding his hand to his face.

Though Stilinski’s son didn’t have his eyes glowing, it meant he was in control enough. Peter could feel whole room still, and Deucalion exhaling softly and dissatisfied.

“Get the fuck out, Scott. You aren’t welcome there,” Stilinski’s son face was a furious mask of a person, who just tried not to kill the one in front of him.

For somebody so young, he was very collected in were-creature aspect. He did have potential indeed.

“Stiles, this isn’t you,” McCall began, trying to stand up. “That’s the alpha power in you speaks, you can’t think...”

“Get. The. Fuck. Outa. Here.” Stiles, that’s how Stilinski’s son was called, nothing similar to his actual name, repeated.

“Stiles...” McCall said, he moved near Stiles to touch, and got hit in the face again. Not how were-people usually dealt with fights, he hit with his fist.

The deputy dragged Stiles again, and he willingly went away, way too easy. There appeared some other deputies, who grabbed McCall and led him to the exit. Probably, they weren’t human, because they managed to pull him away.

“That’s power rush speaks in you!” McCall continued. “You aren’t like that! And you would be better...”

The deputy kind of yanked him to shut up. Satomi was close to Stiles at that moment, she also showed one of the deputy at Deucalion, and said, that he was with McCall and they probably were here for one thing.

“Well, that was my cue to leave,” Deucalion said with ease.

“We’ll meet in ten days on the Alpha Concilium. Was a pleasure to see you again,” Deucalion nodded to Peter. He headed out, leaving Peter alone. Cora was still near the car, explaining something on the phone.

Peter looked back at Stiles, who still seemed like he was ready to get his kill count going. Not the best time to come to him for conversations. The deputy, Satomi called him Jordan, led Stiles to the kitchen, probably to give him some water and space. Young werewolf also went with them.

“Why are you here, alpha Hale?” Satomi asked, appearing near him.

“Hello to you too, alpha Ito. It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Peter smiled softly like he actually meant it.

Satomi didn’t say anything, she smelled distinctly furious, probably on Stiles’ behalf. So pleasantries weren’t a way to go, because it seemed like she was about to ask deputies to show him marry way out.

“I was in debt to Noah Stilinski,” Peter said. “And now I’m in debt to his son. Stiles, I assume?”

Satomi nodded, she relaxed a little, once again feeling like she found her zen. “That’s what he prefers others to call him. He isn’t used to be called alpha and anything else.”

“But he would have to,” Peter said resolutely. That made Satomi tense again. “There is going to be an Alpha Consilium in ten days, he must go there.”

Satomi frowned and looked toward the kitchen.

“Unfortunately, even the death of his father and alpha isn’t strong enough reason to not to go.”

“I know that and I will help him,” Satomi said.

“Do you see him as a child, who just lost his family, or as an alpha, who can stand on his on?”

Satomi was about to say something but thought better of it.

“He can’t now,” Peter continued and hoped he guessed her thoughts right. “But he doesn’t have a choice. Either he would come there with you and wouldn’t be able to stand alone, and he would get eaten, or he come there with me and I teach him how to navigate this Council well enough that he wouldn’t drown.”

“Maybe that’s the thing that shouldn’t be discussed behind my back in my own house?” Stiles said, stopping near Satomi and Peter, who didn’t even sense him, which was surprising.

Stiles was a mess, for the lack of better word. His scent held way too many emotions, and he just couldn’t be still. Needed to pull his shirt, look around and so on. At the same time, he held his back straight and head high, which was a good sign.

Peter smiled and went for a handshake. “Peter Hale, I was an acquaintance of your father.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you,” Stiles shook Peter’s hand. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you and so on. I think we should go somewhere with fewer ears to have this talk, shall we?”

Stiles let go of Peter’s hand and didn’t wait for both Satomi and Peter to answer. The deputy was already near like he was glued to him. Satomi looked at Peter, calculating something, and moved after Stiles to the kitchen than outside. People over the house were quietly talking, probably, retelling some stories or rumors. Peter didn’t listen in. He didn’t know Noah well enough to share sentiments, and he was there only because of his debt.

Liam was still in the kitchen, he was quietly talking with the same werecoyote guy, it looked like he was making sure he stayed calm.

They were led to the backyard. The house seemed really small, so no wonder it didn’t have an office or something like that. Stiles leaned to the railing and stretched his neck while putting his hand on its back. Suddenly he didn’t look that young, more like he meant some serious business. Even his upturned nose and fluffy hair he didn’t even try to style stopped looking so childlike. Peter wondered if McCall situation changed his mood this much, or he just collected himself for the talk. He was still a mess, and up close it was more noticeable. But, probably, he could trick humans and newly-turned were-people, and yet he made this show.

“So, the Alpha Council,” Stiles said, as soon as Satomi and Peter were outside and Jordan closed the door.

Satomi moved to sit on the chair. Peter came closer to Stiles and also leaned to railings. Stiles looked him over, gaze focused and calculating.

“I guess, you know what the Alpha Council is,” Peter said.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, once a year dad went there. I think, he wanted to delegate this visits for like ten years, but there was no one to help him out.”

Satomi pursed lips. Oh, Peter shook his head and caught Stiles’ gaze. That needed an explanation. “It’s impossible to delegate your visits, only if you don’t want to delegate an alpha status as well.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, but he wasn’t surprised. Maybe it would be better if Peter lied, but Stiles needed to know, even if some lies his father told him were brought to light in the process.

“I know some things about the Council,” Stiles said. “I’ve read books and also studied online. It’s not like dad left me in the dark completely, just so you know. Also, it’s kinda hard to be in the dark,” he shrugged.

“Also you helped Scott to prepare for his first Council,” Satomi added. “You know a lot, but can you really use your knowledge?”

Stiles smelled bitter. So, there was some kind of history between Stiles and McCall, Peter didn’t really want to pry, but it did pique his interest. He vaguely remembered that last year McCall, seventeen or eighteen, came to the Council with Stilinski, who was supposed to take his son there, but then McCall ended up with Deucalion and his gang.

“Well, to teach pup swimming you need to throw them in the water, so.”

“And you want to go there without a lifeline?” Peter asked.

Stiles shrugged. “And who can become my lifeline? Alpha Ito, whom I’m really grateful, but I’m not one of your orphans. And you still see me like I’m one of your pups, not the best way to approach this situation. I’m grateful, but I know you would try and shield me all the time without really explaining anything, and it’s going to be really dangerous. And you,” Stiles looked at Peter. “I have no idea why you are here, but, probably, the same reason why Deucalion came here and brought Scott.”

Satomi narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything. Peter, on the other hand, grinned. The fox did have teeth.

“You aren’t that important on a big scale of things,” Peter said without missing a beat. Stiles was a little bit confused, but not offended, which was an interesting reaction. “I was in debt of your father, and I’m here only because this debt is now to you. I’m the man of my word, and until I help you, I can’t shake this debt.”

Stiles squinted, checking if he lied. Peter didn’t, he, actually, had almost never lied. Didn’t tell the whole truth – yes, bent truth the way he needed – guilty, but outright lying – that wasn’t him. He never had to hide his heartbeat, because he never had to outright lie.

“I don’t trust you,” Stiles said.

“I’ve gathered,” Peter nodded. “And yet, you have a choice. You can have my debt to your father for later, and deal with everything yourself. Go with Satomi, who does care about you, or even with this McCall boy to cause one more fight. You can even go alone, but that would be hard, according to etiquette, you wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone,”

Peter shrugged, reliving his own experience of visiting the Council alone for the first time. Stilinski was the one to help him out because he knew Talia very well. Wasn’t it ironic, that Peter was about to help Stilinski’s son?

“Or you can go with me. I would get you a headstart and people to connect with. Your first Council was supposed to be with your father, but now he isn’t there to help. I was in the same situation, and know what kind of troubles you may face if you go alone.”

“Doesn’t go with you or alpha Ito means that I’m saying I’m loyal to you?” Stiles asked. Foxes who were raised in small packs usually weren’t big fans of mixed ones.

“Not exactly,” Satomi said. If she was hurt by Stiles’ previous words, she didn’t show it. “It would mean, that you are our acquaintance.”

“Because even if I know you, I can’t really talk to you, until I’m introduced by somebody else. That sounds really stupid, y’know?”

Peter hummed. “It does, and people are afraid to ruin this tradition. You are young, and this Council can become a great starting point in your life. Are you in college?”

“I had a year off,” Stiles shrugged. “And also would have to take another one now, or would have to miss the semester at least. Why?”

“Some alphas can help you with that, actually. Yes, you would become indebted for them, but at the same time you could get much more, than by yourself.”

There were some murmurs right outside the door. Peter heard Cora saying, that she needed to come to Peter.

“Think about it, this is one of the greatest opportunities you would ever get in life. The first step is always a big thing,” Peter reached in his pocket, took his card case and gave one card to Stiles, only using his right hand. “Call me in three days, if you would decide to use my debt, and I hope, you are smart enough to see the good in this.”

Stiles reluctantly took the card. Peter smiled. “Alpha Ito, alpha Stilinski,” Peter said and went to the kitchen door before Cora created a mess.

* * *

Stiles did call the next day. Peter decided to give him whole week right before the Council, to see what he knows and can, and until that he had a few days to deal with all the business he had in the Magazine.

Neckz ‘N’ Throats was the popular one, it stayed the best in its field. Fashion with soft-porn turned out to be one of the best ideas somebody could get, even though a lot of people, especially at first, thought it would fail flat and hard. Peter was really happy to prove them all wrong.

He looked through final magazine layout, giving some editing and changes. It wasn’t perfect, it never was, and it annoyed Peter to no end. There were no small and insignificant things when it was about the magazine. Unfortunately, a lot of workers didn’t understand it.

Peter was ok with the hate he’d got from slackers, they didn’t get it and certainly deserved some kind of punishment. Like losing their job. Besides, if they didn’t want to work for the best result, they weren’t needed.

There was a knock on his door, and it opened before Peter could answer. It could be only one person, so he wasn’t surprised when he saw Lydia, his emissary, gracefully sitting down on the chair in front of Peter’s table.

“What is that?” he asked, lowering his eyes down.

“Don't you think you are going a little bit overboard?”

“And why should I think like that exactly?” one more stupid mistake. He was going to fire the editor.

“I thought you were supposed to take this Stilinski kid-alpha to the council and just introduce him to everyone, and now you are telling me, he is going to come here, and you two would go off to the council city on a car. This sounds weird.”

“You didn't see him, I assume,” Peter said.

“I did, Cora gave me some of his photos, and also his Facebook profile. I just don't get why you want to invest your money and time into him.”

“I have enough money to not worry about buying a few suits, don't you think?” Peter huffed. “At his father's funerals he wore his father's suit, or he just rented a poorly sewed one. That was hideous, and I can't afford to lead a person wearing it to a council. He needs to look nice, or else I would look bad.”

“You are going to ignore the time question, aren't you?”

“I was, but now you won't let me. He is broken and angry, I need to make sure he wouldn't start a fight, because, once again, I would look bad. So, you should buy him clothes that aren't second-hand and actually suit him, and I would see if he even would be able to fit in with alphas.”

Lydia frowned and tapped her nail on the table. Peter reached for his credit card and gave it to her.

“Just make him look presentable. He isn't ugly per se, but he isn't carbon cut as well. So I trust in your ability to turn ugly duckling a beautiful swan, don't think how much money you would spend, and make sure he wouldn't as well. Now, go, I need to finish this.”

“I just hope it wouldn't be a waste,” Lydia said and stood up.

“That’s going to be my waste anyway. I’ll take him when I’m done, just make sure to buy and tailor at least one suit and some nice shoes, anything other than that is up to you.”

“As always,” Lydia huffed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, some sugar daddy Peter material!  
> and also some more insight about Stiles' pack, yay

Stiles was way too uncertain about this whole thing. He was sure that he would only see Peter at the council or right before it, and then he would introduce him to some other alphas, and off he goes, as his Dad did to Peter, actually.

He didn't know what to think of this whole ‘pre-week’ they were about to have.

So now he stood in front of freaking Neckz ‘n’ Throats office building and honest to moon wanted to disappear. He was still really hurt by Dad's death, he had to deal with way too many things all at once, and he barely even hold himself together. And now this.

Well, one of the reasons he chose Peter was that he didn't really know or cared for Stiles, he wasn't even supposed to become a part of his life. He wouldn't inquire, and certainly wouldn't have emotional talks or whatever, as alpha Ito would've. At least, that what Stiles hoped.

He took a steadying breath and came into the building, right toward the reception.

“Hey, hello,” he said to get an attention of the girl behind the reception desk. She looked up, not impressed.

“How may I help you?” she asked, sizing Stiles. Yeet, it felt like high school all over again. He smiled a little.

“I'm Stilinski, have an appointment with Mr. Hale.”

The girl raised her brows but went to check anyway. Probably, Stiles didn’t fit here, not now for sure. He knew the bags under his eyes still didn’t go anywhere. He was way too thin to be a model and wore plaid with a hoodie and a bomber, which was certainly so out if fashion, that he offended everyone in this building by mere existence. What she found confused her, but before she could've said something, another voice appeared.

“I'll take it from here, Erica,” Stiles felt how somebody touched his upper arm. He looked at the pretty redhead, and, probably, his mouth opened a little. “Mr. Stilinski, good morning.”

“It's Stiles,” he said, but she didn't acknowledge it and kept talking like he was silent.

“Mr. Hale is busy now, so I'm going to take care of you. My name is Lydia Martin, you can call me Lydia. Now, we need to buy you some clothes, but I also have some stuff to finish, so follow me,” she said, turned around and went toward the elevator. Stiles did follow, the elevator wasn't full, and they quickly made it to the seventh floor.

“So, did you do any sports? For an alpha werewolf you look way too thin,” Lydia said when they left the elevator. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Firstly, I'm the werefox, and we don't need to be buff. Secondly, I played lacrosse and run marathons at school.”

“That explains a lot. And yet, you are still too thin for a were-person, I wonder if we would have to shop in the children section,” she said and took a measuring tape from one of the guys.

Stiles raised his eyebrows because that was rude as hell. And also not true, he had like a head on Lydia's heights.

“Well, it makes two of us,” he shrugged, trying to keep his voice light.

Lydia chuckled, probably, accepting it. Maybe it was some kind of a test to see if he had teeth or not. She measured the lengths of his shoulders.

“Huh, shoulders are wide,” she said, a bit surprised and measured his chest. “And the rib-cage as well. I wonder how you manage to look so thin,” she said and was about to give measure tape to the guy, but then she opened it again and measured his hips, which was slightly uncomfortable and awkward. “Hmm,” she hummed, put a hand on his shoulder and made him turn around. “You have some ass as well as stuff in the front. Not so useless in the end,” she gave the tape back and continued her way. Stiles frowned and followed her. He was too tired to be frustrated right now.

“Listen, I don't understand what's going on. Like, why do we need to go on a shopping trip or whatever?” Lydia stopped abruptly and turned the mirror so it would face Stiles and show his reflection.

Well, he didn't look as bad, as Lydia implied, your common nineteen-year-old dude, but Lydia didn't comment, like this show was enough, and went further.

“I don't have money to pay for it anyway,” Stiles said.

“You don't have to. Mr. Hale is going to pay for it because if you show up at the council like that, you are going to bring troubles to him. So, for now, shut up and make sure you aren't in a way.”

Stiles was rendered speechless. He didn't have a chance to say something again, because everything came in blurry motion around him. He surely didn't feel like he wanted to be a part of it or in the way, and he wasn't really thrilled to learn about how Neckz ‘N’ Throats worked, though some of his friends would've killed for the chance to even get there.

Well, that's their problem. Stiles almost awkwardly sat at the empty chair and fished his phone from the pocket to spend some time playing this stupid mathematical game, that always put him on ease for whatever reason. His mind didn't have a chance to wander, and he really needed this right now.

“Hey, why you didn't get dressed yet?” some male voice said right above him. Stiles frowned and looked up, to see a werewolf with light-colored eyes and light-brown hairs. He wore some kind of shirt and jeans, that didn't really look different from what Stiles wore, but it cost probably twice as Stiles's whole wardrobe. “Oh my, you do know that drinking or whatever you did before this photo shoot was a dumb idea? Lydia would probably eat you alive if you won't at least put some makeup to hide this dark circles.

“Wait, wait, dude, I'm not working here,” Stiles hurried to raise his hands to stop this guy, who almost looked scandalized by being called dude. “Lydia led me here and said to wait, so I'm waiting.”

The guy was silent for a moment, he looked Stiles up and down. “Well, her loss,” he shrugged and went to the mirror behind Stiles to take something.

Should Stiles consider this a compliment? He didn't know, because that was weird.

Stiles looked around when feeling a gaze on him. That was Lydia, she wore this blank-face, but for whatever reason, he thought she was calculating something. Stiles raised the right brow, almost asking what's wrong, but Lydia already looked away. Stiles just hoped the day wouldn't get even weirder.

* * *

He made a big mistake when even thought that he can hope for something that won't weird him out after he stepped in the Neckz ‘n’ Throats building.

It took about two hours for Lydia to finish with whatever photo shot they had. Thankfully, nobody really cared about Stiles being there, and everyone was too busy with Lydia’s – honestly terrifying and commanding – orders.

Stiles wished he could’ve just spent this two hours sleeping or, at least, on his laptop, which was still in the bag inside his jeep. Stiles considered going down to take it, though he wasn’t really sure he would be able to find his way back, or if he would even be allowed back.

He thought about wandering around a little, as soon as he stood up Lydia, who was supposedly busy with the photo shoot, said him sit down, load and clear.

Usually, Stiles would at least snark back, or just huff and go wherever he wanted to, but he didn’t feel like it. So he sat down, rubbed his face and kept waiting.

When Lydia was done, she just walked in front of dozing-off Stiles and said him to follow.

“How did you get there from Beacon Hills?” Lydia asked when they made their way to the elevator.

“I drove there,” Stiles shrugged. “My car is at the underground parking, and I have a feeling I’ll have to pay for it in a few minutes.”

“Give me the ticket and keys. Do you need to take something from the car?”

“I have some spare clothes and laptop here.”

“Then we will go and take it, and then somebody would drive your car back in Beacon Hills.”

“Wait, now, I need an explanation.” Stiles tried to fish his ticket, that was next to keys.

“What kind of explanation do you need?” Lydia asked annoyed.

“So, first of all, won’t I go back home before this whole Council thing?”

That made Lydia frown. “Didn’t they tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Stiles asked exasperatedly. “I was told to come here to talk about Council or whatever, that’s basically all I know.”

“Ugh, Cora,” Lydia sighed. “I’ll have to apologize, she is new here. Tomorrow morning you and Mr. Hale would take his car and go to the Council city, it will take you a week. Mr. Hale should be sure you would be able to hold yourself.”

“Bloody hell,” Stiles spit. “You do understand that I have plans?”

“Do you?” Lydia asked and came in the elevator.

Stiles didn’t. Well, he had some small plans, they were mostly about things back in Beacon Hills. Though one of them was important to do before the Council: freacking paperwork about his packmates. Yes, Dad did some of it, but he needed to redo it with his name written on.

Who would know that having your pack would be that hard? He only had Liam, Jordan, and Theo. Of course, the council required less paperwork, but it didn’t mean it was nonexistent.

Also, Stiles didn’t feel like throwing a fit about it that much, but he would need some papers printed. Probably, he was silent for way too long, because they reached downstairs. Lydia didn’t talk to him this whole ride busy with her phone.

“I’ll need someplace to print out a few docs then. Also, do you know any decent motels here?”

“Give me a flashcard, Erica will print in on the reception and will give it to you this evening. Also, You would stay at the hotel, Mr. Hale pays. Now, keys.”

“You do understand how weird ‘Mr. Hale pays’ sounds, right? Also, am I going to pay for it eventually?” Stiles hoped his voice sounded jokingly, and not alarmed or whatever.

“Calm down, it’s still a part of a debt.”

“No, it isn’t,” Stiles fished keys as well when they made their way to the reception desk. “According to the etiquette, he was only supposed to introduce me to people on the Council, and not this all, because, shopping, really? Also some sort of exam? And why does he think I would be so reckless and sit with him in one car for such a long road...”

“You do talk a lot, right?” Lydia asked and took keys and tickets from him.

“Yeah, and you aren’t going to answer my questions?”

“They are stupid and you will ask Mr. Hale later. So hold to this thought for a few hours. Erica,” Lydia said once again to the same blond girl. “Take care of this ticket, and find someone to take the car to Beacon Hills. Also, I need someone to book the room in the hotel and bring things from the car here. Now,” Lydia said and left ticket to Erica. “Flashcard?”

“It’s in the car, and I don’t want some random person riding my baby his far? Also, my things?”

“I doubt your car is anything to worry about, as well as other things.” Lydia shrugged and give him keys back. “Go pack all things you want to be taken with you, put them in the front seat, and go back here with flashcard. Give it to Erica, she will print what you need. Erica, when he comes here, call me.” and off she went.

Stiles looked back at Erica, probably confusion all over his face. Erica didn’t look at him, she was searching for some number. Girl next to her was also dialing someone. Well, that seems busy, Stiles was about to just sigh and move along when Erica met his gaze.

“When I heard that Mr. Hale was going to take a week off before the Council, I was surprised, because usually, he takes only two days off before.” It seemed like she wanted some nasty rumors, though Stiles wasn’t really sure. And he didn’t care as well.

“Well, changes happen,” Stiles decided to just go. Erica didn’t seem like she was a person he could discuss Lydia with.

Stiles went down to the parking and found his car. Well, it did look like his car was the cheapest on this parking. Bikes included. Good for him, kind of. All things he needed fit in the backpack, laptop included. He wanted to thank Theo, who suggested him take it all with him, but he wasn’t going to.

He wiggled his clothes for some time, trying to fish the laptop, and then to find a flashcard. It has a lot of shit on, so he had to spend some time to clean it. He created a folder named ‘0_PRINT ME 7 TIMES’ and moved needed docs there. He also would have to ask someone to photo his Dad’s docs or screen them. Stiles just hoped there would be wi-fi in the hotel. There probably should be.

He put everything back into the backpack and then put it in the front seat. Stiles took a deep breath and put his hands on the wheel. That probably wasn’t the most insane part of the day. He left the car, closed it and fished the phone, to call Liam. He would’ve called Jordan, but all deputies were busy because of the new elections.

Belatedly Stiles thought Liam could be at school, but Liam answered the phone anyway.

“ _ Hey, Stiles, the lesson will begin in a few minutes, how are you? _ ” Liam asked.

“I’m fine,” Stiles answered automatically, moving back to the building. “Just, I’ll need your help. Apparently, I won’t be back until after the council.”

“ _ What, why? _ ”

“Let’s talk about it in the evening, because of classes and so on. So, about help, I’ll need you to come to my home. At the kitchen table, there are applications for you, Theo and Jordan. I’ll need you to either photo or scan them and send me.”

“ _ Yeah, sure. Where the key is? _ ”

“Jordan has one, take it from him.”

“ _ Don’t you have one like any normal person under the carpet or whatever? _ ”

“Rude. Anyway, do it after school,” Stiles made his way back to the reception desk and gave flashcard to Erica. Next to her stood the tall black guy. “I’ll SMS you. Be a good puppy and act well.”

“ _ You piece of... _ ” Liam began saying, but Stiles already hang up.

“Hey, so, flashcard,” Stiles said, standing in front of Erica. The guy also kind of measured Stiles, which also rude. He was a werewolf, that’s for sure.

“Give it to me,” Erica made a grabby hand. “Oh, also, this is Boyd, he will take care of your stuff. So… oh, I see. Why seven times?”

“Just to make sure everything is fine,” Stiles shrugged. “So, Boyd, how are you?”

Boyd raised eyebrows. “I’m ok.”

“I really hope you’ll take care of my baby, she may be moody, so be careful,” Stiles held his keys to Boyd. Boyd huffed and took it.

“Is it even moving?” Boyd asked.

“Hey, it moved long before I was born and it will even more.”

“Well, it’s good that you are this young, there is still a chance I’ll make it to Beacon Hills. Who should I give keys to?”

“Uh, right, I need...” Erica put stickers and the pen in front of Stiles. “Yeah, thank you. So, here is the address, and here is Jordan’s phone.”

“Ok, everything is printing out, this…” Erica briefly looked at papers in her hands and raised eyebrows, “...pack-forms will wait for you at the hotel.”

“I’ll leave it at the table,” Boyd said. “Your things will be next to it.”

“Great,” Stiles said, still feeling weird. Maybe he would’ve reacted differently if things weren’t that way, but here he was anyway. So no ‘ifs’ were allowed, just to hold his head from spinning.

Lydia appeared next to them. “You took your time, I see,” she said and went toward the exit.

Stiles rolled his eyes, smiled toward Erica and Boyd and went after her, stumbling upon a thin air and somehow still managing not to fall down. He heard them chuckling and wanted to throw a heated glare at them, but, his luck was damned, bumped into someone.

“Well, now I see why you aren’t the model,” the guy he saw earlier huffed. Lydia didn’t even turn around to see if he was following. “Take care, foxy.”

“Woah, fresh name, who would think of it,” Stiles rolled his eyes and moved further to catch up with Lydia.

When he did catch up with her, she was getting into the car, and she left the door open. Stiles a little bit awkwardly stumbled into it. Lydia was in her phone again, and Stiles slumbered at his seat.

He put his hand in the pocket, to reach for the phone, and felt the paper that wasn’t there. He frowned and brought it to his face, it was some kind of a card with the name and the phone written on it. ‘Jackson Whittemore’, well, probably, that’s this guy from before.

Lydia briefly looked over and huffed. “I didn’t know his standards lowered this much.”

“Excuse you?” Stiles frowned and looked at her.

Lydia looked like she was going to say something like ‘you are excused’, but her brain caught up with the fact, that he didn’t say ‘excuse me’. Though she quickly scolded her facial expression.

“I thought you wouldn’t fit his standards, but, maybe, he smelled an alpha, who knows,” Lydia said and went back to the phone.

Stiles shook his head and put the card back. He was kind of hit on, which would feel nicer if he was in the better place mentally. Anyway, he could bother Theo.

* * *

Stiles hated shopping before, and he had no idea he could hate it even more. Though it was possible, and it made him wonder just how many hatred he is capable of. Apparently, not enough.

For whatever reason Lydia decided she was not only going to buy him a suit or whatever was necessary for the council but also renew his whole wardrobe. Stiles was trying not to look at the price tag, but it was difficult, and this whole thing made him very very anxious.

Actually, screw this, he needed some kind of paper that would just say something like ‘yes, Peter Hale really pays for it and you wouldn’t have to repay the cost’. Notarized one. He was already anxious about money, because he just didn’t have any, and it would probably mean he would have to sell his childhood-house because if he had some time he probably would find a way to pay for it, but with this whole alpha council shit he just didn’t.

Well, he wanted to move to a flat anyway, and ‘pack needs a big house’ was just a thing capitalists want everyone to believe. This was a lame excuse, but all people in his current pack weren’t really traditional ones. Two of them were bitten-weres, and one, and it would look really weird in his application, was a hell-hound.

Whatever. When after a few hours Lydia was apparently happy with the number of clothes they bought, she took him to the tailor. The chauffeur, Isaac, looked at him almost sympathetically.

“Ideally, you will need to tailor all these clothes so they would fit you, but we only have time for the suit,” Lydia said and led him in. “Also, your hairs. I’ll apply some hair gel now, so you would stop looking like the homeless orphan.”

“Hey, I don't look like that!”

“Hairs down make you look even younger than you actually are, don’t argue, it’s pointless.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and allowed Lydia to take care of his hairs. He had to undress and dress today so much that it became some kind of routine.

The tailor was finishing with the jacket of this black and grey three-piece suit when new voice startled Stiles.

“Well, look at you, and all that took you to look decent is a good suit and some hair-gel,” Petet huffed.

Stiles frowned and looked at him through the mirror, trying to look fierce. It didn’t really work, because a lot of people were telling him he couldn’t look scary at all, but it never hurt to try. “I always look decent, but not up to your standards. Oh, and also it took way too much money.”

“Money isn't the problem at all,” Peter shrugged and came closer to Stiles, looking him up and down. The tailor stepped back. “Hm, though, if you are so worried about money, you can always work as a model in Neckz ‘n’ Throats.”

“Ugh, no, thank you,” Stiles licked his lips and looked back in the mirror.

He had never really thought about what he looked like, honest to god didn't care. Today was a really weird day for his self-image because he was at least twice told that he could become a model. Probably, he should've said yes, so it would piss off some people, but not now.

He felt Peter's warm hand on his chin. He turned Stiles away from the mirror to him like it was giving him a better lighting.

“Though you would need some makeup.”

“To cover moles?” Stiles asked automatically. Peter raised his brows.

“No, moles are called beauty marks for a reason, and it's totally true in your case. I'm talking about these dark circles. Your skin is fairly good for your age, but, I guess, that's because you are a were-person.”

Stiles wasn't frustrated because of sudden compliment, but more confused. Well, he decided not to think about it too much.

“The suit would be ready tomorrow morning,” the tailor said.

“Great,” Peter said and let go of Stiles’ chin. “Stiles, when you are done, go outside. I doubt Lydia gave you any time to eat.”

“Well, I don't remember the last time I even ate, so that's fine,” Stiles shrugged and turned back to mirror, prompted by the tailor.

“That's noticeable,” Peter said and left the shop. Now it was just awkward kind of because he didn't remember if somebody paid for this suit, but the tailor said nothing.

* * *

Stiles got dressed in his usual clothes, feeling more stable like that, and left the tailor-shop. He didn't see Peter, but he saw the girl from funerals. She was talking to someone via her phone and looked distressed. Well, not being able to sniff Peter, Stiles went to her.

“And I repeat to you one more time, Mr. Hale won't be available for the next two weeks. Yes, this is connected to the alpha council. No, he cannot find even a minute. Also, as far as I recall, you were supposed to have a meeting in a month for the December issue, and not for November's or even October's,” she briefly looked at Stiles, who stopped next to her. She waved her hand like it was supposed to mean something and went back to the call. “No, this situation doesn't sound urgent to me. That's your problem, and not Mr. Hale's concern. Do you want to dismiss the meeting altogether, or are you ready to wait? Great. Goodbye.”

She turned the call off and rubbed her face.

“Bad day?” Stiles asked.

“Every day is bad when you have to deal with idiots,” she chuckled.

“True.”

“Oh, we weren't introduced, I'm Cora.”

“Yeah, I remember you from funerals. I'm Stiles, but, I guess, you know.”

“You remembered me?” she asked a bit surprised.

“Yeah, I knew everyone who was there, so people I didn't know kind of stood up.” Stiles shrugged. “Anyway, where are we heading now?”

“Right, the car,” she said and went toward the parking lot. “You aren't exactly fancy dressed, but Peter said it's ok. You aren’t going somewhere fancy, but, I think, he wants to see how you act during the dinner with the silverware.”

“Ugh, can’t we go to KFC or whatever?” Stiles asked, following Cora.

“You may have a lunch there if you want to. For now, you will sit through a lunch with Peter and some of his, uh, fashion crowd.”

“That sounds like a recipe for the disaster,” Stiles chuckled.

Cora smiled a bit and opened the car’s door, prompting Stiles to get in. He did, though this felt really awkward, but, according to etiquette, he was the guest alpha, and Cora was hosting beta, so despite her being female, he didn’t need to do any ‘I’m going to hold the door for you’.

Mr. Hale sat on the left side behind the chauffeur, which left the right one for Stiles. Yay, some kind of respect, even though this was awkward. He was talking in French to someone on the phone.

At school, Stiles attempted to learn Spanish, so he had no idea what this talk was about. Mr. Hale nodded at him when Cora closed the door and sat in the front seat.

Stiles also fished his phone, because Mr. Hale was busy, and others were silent. He had about 30% of battery, which meant like an hour at best, and he had no idea when he would be able to charge it. Well, he may have a chance to do it now. He leant forward to Cora.

“Do you have an android charger?” he asked softly.

Cora frowned at him. “Who even use android?”

“I do, and it’s like the most easy-to-use thing, so stop looking at me like I’m some sort of an alien. Also, I guess, it’s a no,” Stiles sat back and tapped his knee.

“Don’t they have a fast-dying battery?” Mr. Hale asked as soon as he hung the phone.

“That’s a myth like I charged my phone yesterday before the ride and it’s still on with 30%. Also technologies and all that jazz.”

“Right,” Mr. Hale huffed. “We are going to have a dinner, keep your mouth shut and eat neatly.”

“Maybe I should just go and eat somewhere else?”

“No, I need to see if we need to teach you how to eat.”

“Do I really look like I can’t behave properly?” Stiles didn’t really pout or whatever.

“Yes.”  The short answer made Stiles exhale like he was offended. “Maybe you should’ve changed your clothes as well, so you would be an eye-candy, but let’s just hope your looks will be enough. Though, take off everything but the t-shirt when we will go.”

“I’ll be cold,” Stiles protested.

“You’ll manage. Just don’t say anything.”

Stiles mimicked zipping his mouth shut. He didn’t really want to eat, and also didn’t want to talk to people he didn’t even know. Though today he was just rolling with every weird punch he received, just so he could freak out about it later.

* * *

Stiles wasn’t sure what was  _ fancy _ for Cora and Mr. Hale, but if something like  _ that _ wasn’t fancy… Honestly, Stiles didn’t want to think about it. Peter met a few people and they all didn’t speak English this whole time.

It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t behave. He smiled, when somebody as much as looked at him, ate according to the etiquette, and acted like he was nice. At one point, Stiles felt like escort-boy. Probably, this could be considered as some sort of offense, but there were no dirty touches or anything. So he could call it a win.

“It went better than I expected,” Peter murmured to Stiles when they made it back in the car. Stiles smiled a bit and shrugged, his mouth was still ‘shut’. Peter huffed and opened his mouth.

“Thanks. So, being the only person who doesn’t understand anything at the table sucked. Also, as I said, I’m capable of behaving well.”

“I’m more surprised about being silent part. Your manners are decent, though it could take some practice. Sometimes it seemed like you were awkward about it like you knew how you are supposed to do it, but you have never done it yourself.”

“I’m more theory guy, that’s true, but I really didn’t have any reason to practice.” Stiles shrugged.

“Good thing, you won’t need to be told what to do, just how to. So, Stiles, I have some more work to do. We will drop you at the hotel, and from that time you are free. Tomorrow at seven AM I will pick you up at the reception, we will make a detour to take your suit and will hit the road.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Stiles rubbed his face.

“If you want to see the city, you may call Cora, she will organize whatever you need.”

Stiles noticed Cora flinching a bit, she was managing the phone and was talking how Mr. Hale wouldn’t be able to attend any meetings during next week. He decided that he won’t call her.

“Thank you, I will consider it,” Stiles said, detaching to his polite tone before he even noticed it. Peter grinned and took his phone to look at something Cora was talking about.

* * *

The evening was uneventful. Stiles wasn’t really happy about this fancy hotel he was staying at, he almost felt bad, when he went off and came back with the bag from KFC and some books. He wandered around and pocked at some places, took some photos. He just didn’t want to write papers, but he knew he had to.

So he went back to his room, took a shower and went down to business. He even messaged Liam, asking how the scan was. Somehow it ended up with the pack call. They were fooling around discord for a while, so Liam was doing homework, Theo worked out, Jordan watched TV and Stiles filled papers.

He felt the tension leaving his body because he was with the pack, he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t alone.


End file.
